


scorch the earth and poison the sea

by fiverivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Post 6x08, The 100 (TV) Season 6, heart and the head, speculative fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiverivers/pseuds/fiverivers
Summary: “If she dies, I will cut you out of her fucking head and smash you to pieces.”-If Clarke dies, Bellamy doesn't know what he'll do.





	scorch the earth and poison the sea

Josephine is vicious and resourceful. Twice, she’s managed to push Bellamy to the ground and get her hands around his neck and when she’s not actively trying to kill him, she’s dead weight. When he tried to throw her over his shoulder, she bit into his shoulder hard enough to break skin.

Bellamy has been dragging her through the forest for nearly an hour but they can’t be more than a few miles from Sanctum.

At this rate, they won’t make it in time to save Clarke.

The thought of losing her when he almost has her again sends a wave of terror through him, pushes all the air out of his lungs and leaves him struggling to breathe. He can’t lose her again. He won’t.

He jerks the chain hard. “Move,” he grits out.

“I’m tired,” Josephine hisses back. “I need to rest.” She tumbles, again, purposefully to the ground, sitting back on her knees. When Bellamy turns to glare she tries to reason with him.

“She’s closer to dying every minute. The Children of Gabriel can’t help you—even if they _could_ they wouldn’t.” She’s speaking urgently, trying to appeal to Bellamy’s logic. It backfires spectacularly, instead strengthening his resolve. Reasoning is something familiar—something _Clarke_ but it’s all wrong—steeped in selfishness and self-preservation. Her eyes are dull and empty and her voice is too high. An ugly, disfigured imitation.

“Move.” He repeats, and his gaze doesn’t waver—he looks through her like she is nothing.

He infuriates her. His irrationality, his recklessness, his devotion to Clarke. His willingness to sacrifice everything, _everyone_ for her. It’s a sham—reminds her of Gabriel, who gave her eternity and promised her forever only to turn his back on her.

“You can’t save her. She’s going to die.” Josephine sneers vindictively.

A dizzying rage washes over him and he sinks into it. He’s moving before he can think. He tugs the chain, hard. She gasps, startled, and falls headfirst into the dirt. He yanks again, forcing her up on her knees. He twists the chain taut around his left hand and lunges forward, grabbing her face with his other hand. He squeezes hard, pulls her up to her feet.

This is the first time Bellamy has seen her truly exposed. Her condescension, arrogance and malice are gone—replaced by real fear. She claws at the hand on her face but his grip is unyielding.

It feels wrong. To touch Clarke like this ( _not Clarke_ a voice anguishes in the back of his head). But he needs Josephine to understand.

“If she dies, I will cut you out of her fucking head and smash you to pieces.”

Josephine swallows. She wants to believe that it’s an empty threat, that he’d keep her for leverage to save his people, but there’s something raw and desperate in his eyes. Less than an hour ago, Bellamy left everyone he loves for a microscopic chance of saving Clarke. And Josephine has seen Clarke’s mind—experienced her memories of him.

He’s not rational when it comes to Clarke. He never has been.

He drops her and she stumbles back, taking a moment to steady herself. He turns away from her, tugs the chain again.

This time, she follows.

**Author's Note:**

> *michael scott voice* love long fics. would love to write one some day.
> 
> anyway the summary line came to me and two hours later this was written and posted. probably should've read it through and slept on it before posting but as they used to say back in my day: yolo


End file.
